


Ylang Ylang

by kunstaeilation



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Christmas Tree, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstaeilation/pseuds/kunstaeilation
Summary: Nothing's ever suggested this before. No signs, no hints, no clues. Yet, that large hand is entwining with his own and Kun doesn’t know what to do anymore.Or alternatively, Lucas confesses to Kun
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	Ylang Ylang

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this isn't as good as i wanted cause normally i'd spend forever editing, but i also wanted to post it for kun's birthday so here it is! hope you guys enjoy ( ´▽` )
> 
> title namesake:[ylang ylang](https://open.spotify.com/track/6lAMnXLVCBPMXXWAK4lGSL)
> 
> bingo tiles: first snow, hot chocolate, christmas trees, lights, celebration

“Do you remember our first winter?” 

It’s already half past one and all is dark and quiet in the dorm. The traces of New Year’s festivities have disappeared into trash bags, candles on the cake blown out, birthday presents given and unwrapped. All that’s left is to sleep off the food and drink lining their bursting stomachs.

Kun glances at Lucas then back to the window, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Of course,” he stares out at the coat of white blanketing everything. “It was the first time we both ever saw snow.” 

“Yeah!” Lucas exclaims, round eyes glinting in the quiet moonlight as he launches into the memory. With every giddy word, the scene unfolds in front of Kun comfortable and cozy like the familiar warmth of a worn blanket. It’s a memory Kun’s fond of after all. Even now he could still taste that bit of awe, that bit of wonderment he felt all those years ago. It was sometime November back in the trainee dorms and-

“And I was so excited seeing it that I woke you up!” Lucas grabs his arm, beaming. Kun can’t help but grin back remembering that younger face of his shaking him awake in the wee hours of the morning—Lucas with his round eyes and boyish charm, his big ears poking out beneath a messy head of bed hair.

As soon as he was awake, Lucas went running outside and it took Kun a good minute before his sleep-addled mind realized that the white thing falling from the sky was _snow_. They were huge fluffy flakes, each one a pristine crystal that caught the light of the morning sun. The two of them stood watching in their t-shirts and shorts until the cold finally sent them reluctantly trudging back indoors, heads craned back and unwilling to let the scene out of their sight.

He didn’t know it then but they had been lucky. All the snowfalls since then had been the wet sort of snow, like tiny icicles falling from the sky that covered the ground in a dirty slush. “We’ve come a long way,” Kun mumbles in the ensuing silence, thoughts of their fast approaching anniversary coming to mind. WayV’s first anniversary. Those three words almost feel like a fever dream but one look at their dorm and the nodding cheerful, masculine face beside him and he knows it’s real.

The hum of the radiator comes on joining the creaking of walls. The Christmas tree slowly fluctuates through a rainbow of colour bathing the living room in its festive lights and Kun makes a mental note of finally taking it down the next day. “We should sleep,” he gathers mugs of leftover hot chocolate before pulling the plug and plunging the room in darkness, “Good night, Xuxi.”

When Kun reaches his room, he discovers not two but three bodies inside with a certain Sicheng occupying his bed. Sounds of a video game catches his ears and he stares at the bright monitor, taking note of the empty bottles of soju still scattered about. “I told them not to drink so much,” he sighs looking the trio over before turning the computer off and heading to Lucas’ room. 

Lucas is already in bed, phone screen the only source of light when Kun walks in. He glances up and gives him a questioning look the moment the realizes it’s not his roommate. “Sicheng fell asleep in my bed,” Kun answers the unspoken question before crawling into Winwin’s bed and settling in for the night. 

It’s strange being in somebody else’s room. It’s even stranger trying to stay in it for the night. Here, there’s an utter silence that rings in his ears instead of the usual hiss of the humidifier he leaves running in the winter. It even smells different too, masculine and heady with an underlying citrus that’s unlike the softer clean scents of his own room.

What’s worse is that Kun just can’t seem to fall asleep, hyper aware of everything that surrounds him. Each sniffle and shuffle from Lucas yanks his attention, the tingling from not quite being asleep makes him itchy, his leg suddenly jerking has him flying awake. Then there’s his mind, alert and restless as it races through thought after thought: things that have happened in the past few days, mistakes he made during their performances, how both he and the rest of the group can continue to improve—they sit at the forefront of his mind. It’s when he’s tossing in bed for the hundredth time in the past half hour that he hears Lucas stirring in bed before seeing the lumped shape sitting up.

“Kun-ge,” he hears Lucas in the dark, his voice manly and deep with a slightest hint of boyish charm that draws all attention on him. “Kun-ge, are you asleep?” 

Kun turns to him, the sheets a tangled bunch at his feet. “No,” he grumbles. “I can't sleep.”

“Neither can I. Wanna watch a movie?” 

Kun doesn’t even have to think about it when he says yes. 

* * *

The next several minutes are spent debating what to watch as they scroll past movie after movie on Netflix. Most of them are in Korean, some in English, fewer in Chinese but none seem to quite catch their eye. They’re all just a tad too exciting, a tad too dull, a tad too silly for the mood they’re in but they eventually settle down on one, blankly staring at the screen as the movie begins. 

The scenes flash by on the laptop, but that restlessness is still there clawing at Kun like it never left. It’s strange, really. Both he and Lucas should’ve been flopped over in a dreamy drunken stupor by now like all the others, yet they’re both wide awake bored of the movie before it’s really begun. Instead, Kun keeps shifting in his spot sitting cross legged one moment, slouching against the wall the next, settling down on his stomach before starting it all over again. 

With each movement, he can feel Lucas quietly eyeing him. The bed is small and each action he makes jostles Lucas as well whether it’s through the mattress or bumping into him. “Sorry,” he mumbles as he elbows him in the arm once more. 

Lucas shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.” Yet Kun can still feel his gaze like a prickle at the back of his neck. He’s almost convinced that he must be annoyed with how much Kun’s been stirring about, but the expression he wears is anything but. There’s the usual bright wide-eyed look of attentive admiration that Lucas always gives everybody, but there’s just a little something that Kun can’t quite put his finger on. Something that’s a little bittersweet, a little uncertain—something that has Lucas almost mute and docile whenever Kun tries to start a conversation. 

Another minute, more fidgeting and more peeking. “What?” Kun grumbles out of sleepless frustration when Lucas peeks up from his phone for the fifth time in the past two minutes, the movie long since forgotten about.

“Nothing?” Lucas hesitantly replies and Kun narrows his eyes.

“You’ve been staring at me for as long as the movie’s been on. What do you want?” he waits a moment, irritation growing by the second when he’s met with silence. “What do you _want_?”

“It’s really nothing,” Lucas waves at the air, “Let’s just watch the movie.” But Kun doesn’t budge, folding his arms across his chest as he continues waiting before Lucas finally caves. “I was just thinking about WayV and our upcoming anniversary. That’s all.”

At that, Kun’s annoyance melts away. He doesn’t totally fall for the excuse, but it’s good enough to please him for now. “What about it?” he asks him, reaching over to turn off the offensive movie and plunging the room into a quiet darkness. “What were you thinking about?” 

“Not much. Just… just a couple of things.”

The words give him pause. For as long as Kun’s known him, he’s always been able to read Lucas like an open book. It wasn’t hard to, not when Lucas wore his heart on his sleeve. It even got easier as time went on too, age instilling confidence and a voice as Lucas grew comfortable in his own skin but this, this sort of response—it’s new. 

“Are you nervous about it?” Kun probes, unsure what else he should do. It’s even worse that he can’t see his face either. His eyes are still adjusting to the dimness of the room and the little bit of moonlight they do have only casts long shadows across Lucas’ face.

“No,” Kun catches a glimpse of his face as Lucas checks his phone. “Not exactly.” Kun feels that that bittersweet uncertainty once more, clearer than it had been earlier. At first, he figured it was just all the alcohol they had lingering on. Lucas and Xiaojun were the kind to get sentimental after all, but it’s been far too long for that.

“Then? Do you regret it?” he furrows his brows together. It’s not exactly what he wanted to ask; he has no doubt whatsoever that Lucas regrets anything, but it’s the best Kun can come up with to keep him talking. He and Lucas—they’ve been together nearly every single waking day ever since they both became trainees. He’s the closest thing Kun has to a brother or perhaps even closer than that, really.

“No! It’s not that!” Lucas grabs at his knee and squeezes it. “I’d never regret being in WayV—I love all you guys! It’s just… just...” Lucas falls mute once more, his lingering hand hot and heavy through the cotton of Kun’s sweatpants. 

_Sometimes I forget he’s still young_ , Kun quietly waits for him to sift through his thoughts. That youthful face during their first year in Seoul is still fresh in his mind. Lucas was sixteen and he nineteen. Back then, neither of them knew a single word of Korean beyond simple greetings and formalities. Hell, they didn’t even speak the same _dialect_ and it was constantly a game of wild gesturing and guessing before finally giving up and digging for some pen and paper to just write it out. They eventually figured things out, however. It wasn’t hard when they were two foreigners with a shared culture living in the same country. It also helped that they had Sicheng and Renjun with them, Chenle being a much later addition. 

Now, Lucas stands a good number of inches taller and his baby fat has given way to a chiseled jaw and cut cheeks, but his eyes are still as round and wide as ever. It’s almost unfair at times. Height, looks, strength—Lucas has it all. Even a charismatic charm and a goofy laugh. But instead of jealousy, Kun’s just proud. He’s both proud and grateful at having the opportunity to see his dear friend grow from a timid boy stuck in a giant body to someone with confidence and humor. Kun’s even prouder walking alongside of him on the same road with their other friends.

“I guess I’m just happy,” Lucas finally says, but there’s _still_ that tone that Kun doesn’t quite recognize. It’s almost like he’s convincing himself of something, like there’s something that’s been clawing at him that the alcohol’s only finally revealing to Kun for the first time ever, but what? What could it possibly be that he didn’t already know about?

“You don’t sound like it.”

Lucas turns to him, his features sinking into the shadow as he turns away from the window, but Kun’s eyes are adjusting and he’s starting to see a bit more clearly than before. He makes out the pout of plush lips and slope of his nose facing him on, but those eyes are still hidden to him. “I am! I really am. I love all you guys. I know I’m always saying that, but I mean it. Especially… especially you, Kun-ge,” his voice grows quiet as he looks down at the bed.

Suddenly, Kun’s aware of that hand and the twitching fingers on his knee. “I’ve known you for what, four years now? Wow,” Lucas continues. “It’s… it’s really been that long, huh?” Kun quietly nods, unable to quite find his voice. The hand squeezes down and Kun goes lightheaded and dizzy. It’s as if he’s never sobered up, the sleeplessness and the movie only a prelude to this moment. His tongue feels thick and clumsy in his mouth like it doesn’t quite belong. His skin, all pins and needles crawling and tingling with each movement. His thoughts, devoured and consumed by the man sitting beside him.

Scent, heat, presence—Kun’s possessed, bereft of anything he can call himself. There’s just that _something_ in his mind once more, heavy and bothersome like an itch he can’t be rid of. It sits at the tip of his tongue, vexing and out of reach. What’s worse is Lucas’ gaze is back on him once more just as quietly bittersweet and uncertain as it was earlier. It’s touch leaves Kun’s cheeks flushed and burning as he continues to stare, looking and searching for something but just exactly what it is, Kun doesn’t know, or perhaps he just doesn’t want to. He licks at his chapped lips instead unable to meet that sincere gaze.

“Kun-ge,” the low voice sends a shiver down his back, but Kun says nothing. He doesn’t trust himself to speak. “Kun-ge, you’re- you’re always taking care of me,” that hand slides up a centimeter and Kun takes in a sharp breath. “You’re always so patient with me. With all of us. You’re kind too. Sometimes too kind,” the breathy chuckle dances across his skin and Kun’s eyes flutter shut, a sigh caught in the back of his throat.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Lucas is loud in his ear now, his body heat warm against him. “I’m glad I met you. Really. I… I love you, Kun-ge.” 

Velvety soft lips press against his own and Kun jerks back, his head slamming against the wall behind him. _Was that…?_

“Xuxi- Xuxi, _what are you doing_?” the words trip out of his mouth as he touches his lips, his heart thumping loud in his chest and thoughts disappearing beneath the blanket of snow. The room grows dark as a tranquil cloud blocks the moon, its puffy fluff impartial and uncaring as it deprives Kun from the bit of light once more.

A warm hand reaches for his own and Kun freezes. “I- You-” he starts, but the words aren’t coming to him. There’s just a buzz of silence screeching in his mind. He and Lucas—there was nothing that ever suggested this before. No signs, no hints, no clues. Yet, that large hand is entwining with his own and Kun doesn’t know what to do anymore. There was never anything. Never. Not back then. Not now. Not ever. 

“Kun-ge,” his voice slices through his thoughts and Kun can’t help but look at him, heart skipping a beat as the returning moonlight lays that face bare in front of him. Bronze sun-kissed skin. Big round eyes. An earnest boyish gaze. It’s the same Lucas he’s always known, warm and bright like the sun, comfortable and cozy like a crackling fireplace. 

Bit by bit, Kun finds himself relaxing as his thoughts settle down into something more tangible. Lucas had kissed him. Lucas had _kissed_ him. “For- for how long?” he whispers, but his voice feels far too loud for the moonlit silence of the room. 

“A while,” comes the reply and Kun suddenly realizes he’s shivering, his smooth skin rendered into gooseflesh. Lucas continues to watch him, unmoving from where he sits. 

“A while…” Kun repeats. Just how long was a while? Was it a few months? A year? More? How had he gone not knowing the entire time? How did Lucas manage to hide it? He had always known him best. He had always known all his thoughts and feelings. There was never anything to hide. Never an-

_Oh_ , the pieces finally begin to fit together. It wasn’t that Lucas was trying to hide it. It was that Kun just wasn’t looking. The way that he’d always wanted to tell him good news before all the others. The way that he’d seek him out whenever he was feeling down about something. The way he’d update him about his own solo schedules or even the rare vacation without Kun ever asking. 

Hell, there were a bunch of smaller things that Kun never thought about as well: staying awake whenever he had a late-night schedule, surprising him with a favorite treat whenever he was upset, getting all the others to quiet down and listen whenever he was stretched thin. He always figured that it was just more of Lucas showing his affection like usual. He just never realized that it was all just for him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to surprise you like that. I just... The anniversary. Your birthday. You getting olde-”

“I’m not old!” Kun bursts out out of trained reflex instead of any actual annoyance. There’s silence for a moment before Lucas is cracking up, his jolly laughter dragging Kun in with it. They sit there giggling for a while bathed beneath the gentle moonlight, it’s kind light cradling them in a world of their own. It’s only when they’re collapsed in bed in a tangle of limbs with tears running down their cheeks and their faces threatening to split that it begins to die down, an occasional snicker breaking the silence.

They lay in the narrow bed, the murmur of the water pipes and the silent twinkle of the stars their only company. The minutes quietly drift by and Kun feels his eyelids growing heavier and heavier with the soft sounds of breathing beside him. “Really though. I love you. I hope you don’t hate me after that,” Lucas’ voice grows quiet, his mere inches away from Kun’s.

“Why would I hate you?” Kun squints at him, brows wrinkled together.

Lucas pauses before rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. “Cause.. cause of _that_ ,” the bed jostles as Lucas waves a hand in the air, like he wants to chase something away and pretend that it never happened in the first place. “I understand- I understand if you hated it,” he whispers into the darkness.

Memories of soft lips against his own prickle at his skin and suddenly Kun’s wide awake once more, his cheeks growing flushed. “I… I didn’t hate it,” he drops his gaze to his hand watching the way the soft cotton sheets sink and dip beneath his fingers. It smells just like Lucas, masculine and spicy like old leather bar stools and a glass of finely aged whiskey with just the slightest hint of cloying vanilla. “I kind of liked it.”

He starts fretting when Lucas doesn’t reply, convinced that the man has somehow fallen asleep in that instant, so he looks up heart twirling in his chest when he locks eyes with a pair of round smoky ones. “Do you mean it?” he slowly asks, catching the moonlight with every word.

Kun drops his gaze and nods, cheeks growing warmer by the second. A large hand cups his jaw tilting it back up and he shivers, but Kun doesn’t look away again. “Do you really mean it?” His gaze darts back and forth, searching and leaving a tingling trail along his face. Kun licks his lips and nods again, heart hammering loud in his chest when he catches those eyes flicking down then back up.

“Can I… Can I kiss you again?” The question hangs in the air, a timid little gift that’s offering itself. Kun takes a moment to look at Lucas then, to _really_ look at him and see him for all he is. That sweet face, always so earnest and genuine and a constant source of comfort for him. Lucas was indeed always telling him how much he appreciated him, how much he loved everybody whether it was their members, their managers, their staff, and more—a man whose heart is as wide and deep as the sea itself, whose love is as warm as the sun and his passion even brighter. 

Really, Kun should’ve been the one telling Lucas how grateful he was for him. All the things Lucas did for him big or small, whether Kun asked for it or not—he was thankful for Lucas’ mere presence alone. That easy-going smile and listening ear had always been enough to soothe all his worries away. He never really told Lucas though. Words and open expression of affection never came quite as easily to him as it did to Lucas, but still he adores him perhaps even more than he thought, so Kun goes for the next best thing: he shows him.

Slowly, Kun brings a hand up to Lucas’ and leans into his grasp. “Yeah,” he breathes the word out, watching it spin and dance between them. “Yeah, you can do it again.”

The moment their lips touch, Kun lets his eyes slip shut as he relaxes into it. They’re much softer than he imagined, like pillowy clouds against his own that fit and accommodate him the same way Lucas always does. Warm too. Very warm. 

Kun sighs against him, a shiver running down his back and a buzzing in his mind. He’s kissing Lucas. He’s kissing _Lucas_ , the closest thing Kun has to a best friend in Seoul perhaps something even more than that. They’ve walked the same road for the past few years celebrating their triumphs and sharing their miseries. It wasn’t something his friends back in China could relate to. Not quite something the rest of their friends here could relate to. Just Lucas. 

“Is... is that good?” 

He blinks his eyes open at the sound of Lucas’ voice, dizzy and lips tingling, body riding on a high he’s never known before. If it were any other day, he would’ve laughed right then and there at the concerned face staring back at him, but he doesn’t. Instead, he takes in the dust of rosy pink on sun-kissed skin and the parted lips that’s just a tinge darker than they were before. “Yeah,” he swallows and nods. “More. Kiss me again, Xuxi.”

This time, he feels more of him—more of Lucas: the heat radiating off his body, the twitching fingers along his jaw. Even the quiet whooshing of breath hot and damp against his cheek. But there’s something tentative and hesitant about how Lucas doesn’t quite press against him, something too cautious and careful in the way that hand doesn’t quite grasp him. It’s nothing like what Lucas is. He’s always eager and enthusiastic chasing after what he wants with passion and zeal. But this kind of Lucas with his timid gentle touch, it’s exactly just like him as well. Still-

Kun is the one breaking the kiss this time as he pulls back looking at him in the eye and frowning. “You don’t have to hold back, you know. I’m not going to break.”

“But-,” Lucas starts only for Kun to cut him off. He knows what he’s thinking; it’s written all over his face and in his touch, same as always. He knows that Lucas is nervous, that he’s scared Kun will suddenly change his mind, that maybe he should’ve just said nothing to begin with. That’s how much he values him. That’s how much Lucas cares. Selfless as usual, more willing to sacrifice his own happiness than ruin what they have, but he’s still Lucas innocent and pure, the definition of emotion itself. That’s why he couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore. That’s why he kissed him.

That’s why Kun adores him.

“No buts,” he wraps an arm around his neck and pulls him in until their foreheads are touching. “I want this. I want _you. Kiss me._ ”

There’s a split second of silence before Lucas is upon him, all hesitation shed as he yanks Kun in hard enough that their teeth knock together, but Kun doesn’t care not when Lucas is crawling on top of him and pressing in close like he wanted. Now, he can feel all of him in a way he’s never done before. His weight heavy upon his torso, his heat through the thin fabric of their shirts, his muscles taut and rippling—it makes him lightheaded and dizzy with how overwhelming it is. And, when that tongue licks at his lower lip warm and wet, he opens his mouth and groans at the sensation.

His tongue is hot and heavy on his own, sweeter than anything Kun’s ever had with the faintest hint of soju still lingering on. Kun chases at it wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders and pulling Lucas in even closer. _More,_ he tugs with lips and tongue. More of that taste, more of that heat, more of him. It’s a silent demand that Lucas hears and listens to shoving his tongue in further, mapping out Kun’s mouth, drawing out little mewls and sighs from him as he swallows it all down. 

There’s those hands too, humongous and smooth against his own as Lucas unravels his grasp and pins his hands above his head against the mattress with the tangle of fingers. Once secured, he’s at the mercy of Lucas as he starts to play and explore seeing what makes Kun tick, what makes him whine. A kiss along his jaw has his eyes fluttering shut as he sighs and a lick across the column of his neck sends a shudder down his spine.

It’s only when there’s teeth scraping the shell of his ear does Lucas get his true reward as Kun thrashes and pants, biceps flexing as he braces against him. “Kun-ge,” the choked voice works its way through the fuzzy haze. “God, you look like a mess right now.” 

“That’s cause you’re making me feel so _good_ ,” he tries to whine only for it to come out as a garbled mess of a slur. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he has an idea of how he looks: cheeks flushed crimson red, dyed hair a tousled mess, his lips slick and shiny. _Good god_. No wonder Lucas is staring at him like that. 

Not only that, but he could feel the cool night air chilling his fevered skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. His shirt must’ve ridden up at one point and now Lucas was eyeing the patch of skin, his gaze hungry and dark.

Lucas glances at him with a question in his eyes and Kun bites his lip and nods. The initial touch is strangely gentle and curious as he flattens his palms against the expanse of his belly feeling the bumps and dips of the muscles below. With each bit of skin, Kun twitches and jumps with sensitivity. It’s like his skin is on fire and everywhere Lucas caresses leaves a trail of searing pleasure behind. Up that hand travels pushing his shirt up, nails gently scraping at him, fingers brushing over his nipples.

Kun gasps at the sensation, a hand reaching down to Lucas’ arm, digging his fingers into the muscular flesh. Lucas does it again keeping his eyes glued to his face as he pinches and rolls the bud slowly turning Kun’s mind into a moaning mush. Another pinch, another roll and Kun arches off the bed, hips grinding against Lucas’. That’s when Kun notices Lucas’ growing boner heavy against his hip, his own cock growing harder with every involuntary buckle of his hips against the bigger man. 

“Xuxi,” he squeezes his eyes shut tries to hold still when Lucas starts playing with his ears again. “Xuxi, stop teasing me.”

“I’m not teasing you,” teeth scrape and tug. “I’m making you feel good.” 

Kun’s indignant huff turns into a muffled groan at the slow circle of hips against his own. “That’s called teasing,” he whines at him. What’s worse is that lousy attempt Lucas makes at trying to hide his own desire. Kun glares and tries to readjust his position and prop himself up on his elbows only to have Lucas lock his movements down by flattening against him. “ _Xuxi_ ,” he starts up again. “It’s _hot_.” 

“Then take off your clothes.”

At that, Kun pauses. It would certainly hurry things along, but he doesn’t like the sound of it, at least not being the only one stripped bare. He already naked enough as it is with his shirt shoved up to his chin and his pants tugged down further than he’d like. “You first,” he grabs the hem of Lucas’ shirt tugging at it. 

Lucas looks down at his hands, a lewd smirk on that sweet face before he’s settling back on his heels, his weight heavy on Kun’s lap as he pulls it off with a flourish. Just like that, Kun is rendered speechless as he stares and gawks. It’s not anything he hasn’t seen before—Kun’s seen everybody shirtless at one point or another. It’s hard not to when they’re housed in the same dorm day in and day out. In the dim light, however, Lucas looks exquisite. The bit of soft moonlight adorns his skin just so highlighting the golden bronze tone while casting shadows across the dips and curves of his body. Then there’s his faint muscles reminiscent of his younger athletic days. 

“You like?” Kun looks up at a smug face, his cheeks heating up at being caught gaping. Of course Lucas knew he looked good. He had ridiculous amounts of confidence after all. “Your turn.” 

Kun grumbles to himself, his ego taking a hit as he reluctantly sits up to strip. “Are you mad?” Lucas peers at him and Kun pauses mid tug. “Don’t be. You’re handsome. More handsome than any of us cause you work hard,” he helps Kun out of his shirt before pulling him in for a kiss. “That’s why I like you so much, Kun-ge. That’s why I love you.”

Kun drops his gaze using the chill of the night air as an excuse to look away as a wisp of shame at his own pettiness lights his cheek, but this too Lucas gently kisses away with a knowing smile. It’s a part of their friendship—their relationship. Lucas accepts him and all his petty little grievances calling him out whenever he’s being stubborn, soothing his worries away with a listening ear and encouraging words whenever he’s upset. It’s just what it’s like. It’s what it is whether it was back then or right now.

Bit by bit, Kun warms up. It’s not hard to, not when there’s skin against skin hot and sticky against him and wandering hands that tease and grasp wherever they please. It’s intimate too—more intimate than anything he’s ever known before. The way Lucas kisses him is nice and slow, a lazy smile curving on those lips each time they lock eyes before they slip shut as he kisses him again. With each sweet grin he gets, Kun feels his heart filling with joy until it’s so full, he feels like it’s about to burst.

“You really love me,” he mumbles as Lucas brushes a thumb across his lower lip, those honey brown eyes warm and tender as they look down at him. 

“Yeah. I do,” he breathes the three words out as easily as he does anything else and suddenly Kun’s gripped with uncertainty as he looks up at him.

“Why?” he searches his face. “Why me?” Countless doubts begin to flood his mind—reasons why it’s a bad idea, reasons why they shouldn’t do this, but it’s not really what’s bothering him. Not even close. What he wants to know is that this, this feeling that’s taking over, this emotion that suddenly has him terrified—that it’s real. That what he’s feeling is real. That what Lucas is promising is the truth. 

Lucas quietly regards him for a long moment, huge round eyes looking past the surface and what Kun needs most as usual. “Why? It’s cause it’s _you_. It’s cause I love you.” 

The answer is so simple, so pure, so _Lucas_ that Kun starts laughing, a dizzy giddiness rushing into his limbs. _Of course_ , he feels so silly getting worried over nothing. _Of course_. He pulls him in close and kisses those plush lips. “I love you too,” the words come out in a breathy rush, tripping and falling over each other. “I love you so much.” 

The smile he gets in return is brighter than the most brilliant diamond and warmer than the sun itself. Kun beams back at him, heart dancing and singing with a quiet little joy.

* * *

The moon and stars hang silently in the night sky, tranquil passive onlookers that shroud the two boys in a cloak of its soft glow. Quiet kisses and happy sighs fill the tiny room as they take their time exploring and enjoying one another’s presence exchanging little secrets through lips and hands. 

Down Lucas trails kisses along Kun’s body making sure to cover each inch of skin with his touch: the line of his jaw, column of his neck, angles of his chest, muscles of his belly. Lucas pauses at his navel a mischievous glint in his eye before teasingly blowing a raspberry into the soft skin until Kun is shrieking with laughter trying to escape from his grip. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your happy trail?” he rests his cheek down on the smooth skin and kisses it, finger trailing down the fine hairs. Kun shakes his head and shivers at the touch. “Well, I do. It’s sexy,” he hooks his finger along the waistband of his pants and tugs, “Like a treasure trail straight to your dick.” 

Lucas flashes a lewd smile, smirk widening when Kun flushes but it doesn’t last long. Not when there’s lips on his body once more. The tops of his hip bones, the beginning of his pubes, the skin right above his dick—Lucas licks and nips. He even sucks a bruise into his right hip low enough where no one else can see but them. A small little secret just for the two of them, a mark that’s proof for Kun to see for himself. He bites back a smile, thumb running along the quickly-forming border.

Another kiss, another lick and Lucas finally pulls Kun’s pants down far enough for his cock to spring free surprising Lucas with a smear of precum along the side of his face. Kun starts laughing at him a comment on the tip of his tongue only for it to dry up when Lucas takes a finger to it and licks it clean. _Filthy_. Kun shivers at the sight, blood rushing down to his groin and making him twitch. Worse yet is how Lucas is staring down at his cock, a wild look in his eyes that Kun’s never quite seen before.

“Kun-ge,” his voice is thick and hoarse to his ears. “I want to taste it. Can I?” The words go straight down and Kun quietly moans out a yes, feeling himself leak in anticipation. Lucas’ hands are silky smooth on his thighs, his touch almost fervent and frenzied as he slides them up and down trailing kisses along the sensitive skin. 

“This good?” Lucas looks up at him sending a shiver down Kun’s spine with a glance. Those usual bright round eyes are hooded and glazed, dripping with heated desire in the moonlight. 

Kun bites his lip and nods, not quite trusting himself to speak. The others might’ve been passed out sleeping off the alcohol but the walls were thin enough. Still, it’s hard. It’s hard staying quiet with Lucas’ hands all over him and it’s harder still when he’s wrapping a hand around him.

“-xi,” he clasps a hand over his mouth trying to muffle a whine that escapes. His fingers are hot on his dick, his palm large enough that it almost covers the entire length of him—a fact that Kun finds himself enjoying as he tries his best not to thrust up into that fist.

“F-feels good,” Kun twitches and jerks with every movement Lucas makes going dizzy with how easy it is for Lucas to please him. He’s had his fair share of rubbing one out in the bathroom more times than he’d like to admit to but _this_ , Kun whines and mewls when Lucas twists his hand, Kun can’t even come close to _this_. And then when Lucas lays his tongue flat on his slit-

A moan rips out of Kun, long and ragged as spots of white flash in front of him. “You taste good,” Lucas’ voice pulls him out of his haze only to send him hurtling back with another lick, this time laying flat against the sensitive underside and _swirling_. 

“Shit,” Kun stares wide-eyed at the ceiling, unable to do anything else. “ _Fuck_.” That’s all the encouragement it takes before Lucas is wrapping his lips around him, smirking around his cock as Kun screams and scrambles around for something— _anything_ to muffle his mouth with, but there’s nothing. The pillow and blankets are strewn all over the floor, so he resorts to his arm instead.

Bit by bit, Lucas quickly gets a hang of what to do letting his saliva pool in his mouth, slicking what he can’t quite reach with hands and spit, slowly driving Kun insane with each inch he takes in. It’s even worse hearing the sloppy slurps bouncing off the walls filling the room with its obscene sounds. And if that’s not enough there’s Lucas himself, the very picture of lust looking up at him through glossy eyes and spit laden lips, pants shoved down half way past his hips as he fists himself all the while sucking his _dick_.

Fuck. 

Yet, as good as it feels having his dick sucked, Kun can’t help but feel like there’s something that’s missing. It’s something a bit like a doubt, a bit like an uncertainty, but not quite it. He’s enjoying himself, sure, but it’s too much. The nails digging in on his thigh, the wet heat surrounding him, those eyes anchoring him down—it’s too much at once like it’s tearing the pleasure and the sounds out of him, but that’s not what he wants. He wants Lucas. He wants skin against skin, lips against his own, hands in his hair. 

“Xuxi,” he tries to call out for him—call out for Lucas, but the name drowns in another moan. “Xuxi,” he tries again hoping that maybe he hears him through the haze and heat. “ _Xuxi!_ ”

“Yeah?” there’s lips against his soft and honeyed and a cozy warmth surrounding him. “What’s wrong?”

Kun opens his eyes to see Lucas hovering over him, gaze soft with concern. Sweet Lucas. Wonderful Lucas. Those eyes search his face like they always do, looking and seeing Kun for who he really is and holding all his doubts and worries against his heart. 

“Kiss me,” Kun mumbles and reaches up for him. “I want to feel you against me.”

Lucas breaks out in a quiet smile and leans down, lips brushing against Kun’s as he rolls their hips together and sets a pace that’s languid and lazy. With every grind of hips, he swallows down the sighs and moans coming from Kun’s mouth, smiling and kissing, touching their foreheads together and just _looking_. Simply looking and smiling, gaze gentle with adoration and that, that’s what Kun really needed. The affection. The love. Lucas.

Kun smiles back at him, heart twirling with a little joy that hums through him like a wonderful melody. It’s a feeling he’s never known before. It doesn’t have the overwhelming triumph of finally being able to stand on stage and perform for their fans. It doesn’t have the slow giddiness excitement of realizing he was finally about to debut. It’s simpler than that. Quieter. It feels like coming home. Lucas feels like home. With every passing second, Kun’s chest grows warm and his heart full as he looks up at that wonderful face of his taking in how those eyes shine and how a smile lingers on.

“Xuxi,” he tugs him in, limbs tingling and toes going numb, “Xuxi I’m close.”

“Me too,” Lucas huffs in his ear sweet and silvery, “Love you, Kun-ge.” Those tiny little words are all it takes before Kun is seeing hot white as he cries, Lucas shuddering close behind.

They lay there in a sleepy heap for a long moment, hearts thrumming against one another as the night sky slowly slips into day. “It’s like a birthday present for me instead,” Lucas murmurs low in his ear. “WayV’s first anniversary. Cuddling you like this. It’s a dream come true.” 

“Then what’s my gift?” Kun mumbles at him, eyelids too heavy to pretend to be indignant. Sweet sleep is finally coming for him comfy like Lucas’ shoulder and his heartbeat a quiet lullaby.

“Hmm,” the silence is long as Lucas takes his time to think, running his fingers through Kun’s hair, dragging him further and further into the realm of dreams. “How about me?” his voice is soft and gentle, warm and soothing. “I’ll be your present.”

“Yeah,” Kun’s limbs are heavy and his breathing slow as he snuggles close. “Yeah, okay.” And just like that, he’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me~  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunstaeilation)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kunstaeilation)


End file.
